


Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet

by aphs91



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Complete, Erotica, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Rey (Star Wars), Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphs91/pseuds/aphs91
Summary: Storia scritta per il#p0rnfest13"- Verrai sabato sera? Mi esibirò con iThe Knight of Renalla festa. - disse Ben scrutandole il volto. Rey sospirò.- Forse. Ora posso passare? - chiese nuovamente lei, scocciata. Stavolta il ragazzo si spostò di lato e le lasciò il passaggio libero.Ben Solo non aveva occhi per nessuna e per nessuno, tranne che per lei e questa era la cosa peggiore che le potesse capitare."
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet

**F** requentare il college era di per sé una cosa stressante, figurarsi quando si è orfani e devi pagarti la retta facendo mille lavori ed impegnando la casa che non potrai mai acquistare. Questa era la realtà di Rey, da circa tre anni. A volte neanche lei sapeva come riusciva a barcamenarsi tra lo studio, i lavoretti part-time che svolgeva e quel poco di vita sociale che cercava di mantenere. Oggettivamente tutto ciò le permetteva di non pensare e di non accorgersi dello scorrere dello tempo.  
\- Sabato ci sarà la festa di Natale dell’università. - decretò Finn il martedì prima delle vacanze di Natale, mentre faceva compagnia a Rey per pranzo. La mora arricciò le labbra, rendendosi appunto conto che era già Natale.  
\- Tu e Poe andrete? - chiese. Il ragazzo sorrise divertito.  
\- Ovviamente. Poe non voleva venire, ma non ha saputo dirmi di no. - asserì leggermente malizioso. Rey ridacchiò.  
\- Sei un fidanzato terribile. - le labbra di Finn si allargarono in un sorriso ancora più ampio.  
\- Eppure sono un amico perfetto. - scandì. La ragazza annuì.  
Mentre i due erano impegnati in questo scambio di battute, l’attenzione della mensa – femmine e maschi inclusi – era stata catturata dall’arrivo di Ben Solo, il ragazzo più popolare di tutta l’università.  
Rey roteò gli occhi osservando le sue coetanee sbavargli dietro.  
\- Cosa ci troveranno in quel pallone gonfiato? Non esce mai con nessuna di loro, è sempre sgarbato con tutti e-… Finn! - lo richiamò rendendosi conto che anche il suo migliore amico era impegnato a sottoporre il ragazzo ad un’accurata radiografia. Quello si riscosse e la osservò con fare innocente.  
\- Si, Rey? -. Scosse il capo rassegnata.  
\- Ma che problemi avete con quel tipo? È un ragazzo normalissimo! - sbottò. Finn sospirò.  
\- Oh piccola ed innocente Rey! - ma la ragazza intuendo le intenzioni dell’amico – ovvero quelle di lanciarsi in una filippica riguardo le spalle di Ben Solo, riguardo il suo modo di suonare la chitarra, riguardo altre parti del corpo di Ben Solo – fece per alzarsi.  
\- Per voi sarà pure un divo, per me è un comunissimo essere umano. - asserì secca la ragazza indossando la sua borsa a tracolla. Ripose il vassoio e fece per avviarsi verso l’uscita della mensa, quando si ritrovò letteralmente bloccata da due spalle immense.  
Lo sguardo indugiò da una spalla all’altra e fece per chiedersi esattamente che misura avessero, ma poi sollevò il volto ed incrociò gli occhi di Ben.  
\- Ti dispiace? - chiese la ragazza facendo intendere che voleva semplicemente passare. Ma lui non si mosse.  
\- Verrai sabato sera? Mi esibirò con i _The Knight of Ren_ alla festa. - disse Ben scrutandole il volto. Rey sospirò.  
\- Forse. Ora posso passare? - chiese nuovamente lei, scocciata. Stavolta il ragazzo si spostò di lato e le lasciò il passaggio libero.  
Ben Solo non aveva occhi per nessuna e per nessuno, tranne che per lei e questa era la cosa peggiore che le potesse capitare.

Rey non si era mai soffermata a pensare certe cose. Aveva altresì avuto alcune esperienze sentimentali, non rimarchevoli ma c’erano state. Il fatto che Ben Solo la guardasse in quel modo la infastidiva, ma in un modo quasi _piacevole_. Cosa accidenti stava pensando?, si chiese mentre finiva di riporre la merce sugli scaffali del mini-market in cui lavorava. Lei non aveva di certo il tempo per certe cose, lei non era una ragazzina che moriva dietro il belloccio della situazione. Lei non sapeva neanche quale fosse il suo vero cognome, non c’era spazio per altro nella sua vita.   
Eppure sapeva che sabato sarebbe andata a quella festa. Del resto cosa poteva esserci di male se avesse semplicemente voluto distrarsi un po’?

Finn e Poe erano nella sua camera al dormitorio ad attendere che finisse di prepararsi. Rey di certo non era una ragazza che amava i fronzoli ed il tempo base che impiegava a prepararsi variava tra i sette massimo dieci minuti.   
Quando la ragazza uscì dal bagno con indosso solamente un jeans ed una t-shirt i suoi amici scossero la testa.

\- Stai andando ad una festa, non al supermercato a fare la spesa. - sentenziò Poe squadrandola.   
\- No, non faremo un revival dei film per adolescenti dove i due amici gay della protagonista le rifanno il guardaroba e con un po’ di fard mi rendete uno schianto. - disse seccamente Rey, incrociando le braccia al petto. Finn sospirò.  
\- È una festa universitaria, lasciamo che si vesta come vuole… - asserì sconfitto. Rey sorrise, trionfante. Poe scosse nuovamente il capo.   
\- Ok, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto essere la tua fata madrina, Rey. -   
\- Un'altra volta Poe, un'altra volta. - disse la ragazza prendendo il cellulare e le chiavi.  
\- Andiamo? -.

Per l'occasione l'università aveva messo a disposizione degli studenti l’auditorium, improvvisato a sala ricevimenti. A Rey sembrò di essere tornata al liceo, ai balli di fine anno – quelli a cui non voleva mai partecipare.  
\- Era davvero necessario? - domandò ai suoi amici osservando l'auditorium, ma quelli erano già impegnati a sbracciarsi per salutare dei colleghi di corso e Rey non ebbe altra scelta che seguirli per la sala.   
Tra mille convenevoli finalmente con una scusa riuscì a sganciarsi dalle sue “fate madrine” e raggiunse il tavolo del buffet (e degli alcolici). Scrutò il tavolo in cerca di qualcosa di appetibile, finché avvertì qualcuno alle sue spalle. Si voltò lentamente, infastidita, sapendo perfettamente di chi si trattava.  
\- Sei venuta alla fine. - decretò Ben, quasi sorridente. Rey arricciò le labbra.  
\- Purtroppo... mormorò riabbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo. Ben però le strappò di mano il bicchiere e lo riempì da uno delle ciotole, per poi porgerglielo.   
\- L'hanno portata degli studenti spagnoli, si chiama sangria. - mormorò titubante. Rey afferrò il bicchiere con stizza.  
\- So cos'è la sangria, ho lavorato anche in un pub. - e con quella frase voleva porre fine alla loro conversazione. Ben si portò una mano alla nuca, visibilmente imbarazzato.  
\- Beh, credo sia meglio che vada, fra poco tocca a noi. - disse schiarendosi la voce. Rey gli diede le spalle.  
\- Buona fortuna allora. - e finalmente rimase sola con il suo bicchiere alcolico.   
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di gustarsi qualche sorso con piacere che piombarono su di lei Finn e Poe.  
\- Si può sapere cosa ti passa per il cervello!? - sbottò Finn, iracondo. La ragazza lo guardò perplessa.  
\- Di cosa accidenti stai parlando? - Poe roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Te l'ho detto, Finn, non ci arriva! - esclamò l'altro. Rey altalenò lo sguardo tra i due.  
\- A cosa non arrivo, signori? - incalzò. Ma i due non fecero in tempo a risponderle che sul palco improvvisato c'era Ben con i suoi _The Knigh of Ren_. Il ragazzo salutò il pubblico che li – principalmente _lo_ – accolse con un urlo esagerato.   
\- Stasera per iniziare abbiamo pensato di iniziare con una cover! - annunciò Ben al microfono. La sala si riempì nuovamente di applausi ed urla.   
La canzone che avevano scelto era una delle ultime hit del momento e persino Rey – doveva ammettere – conosceva la canzone e la trovava _orecchiabile_.  
Ben aveva una bella voce, doveva concederglielo, e doveva anche ammettere che aveva la sua presenza scenica, nonostante un attimo prima con lei era sembrato decisamente impacciato. Mentre i suoi coetanei si scatenavano ai piedi del palco lei rimase lì immobile a fissare Ben come se lo vedesse per la prima volta e lui la trovò, nonostante le luci, riuscì ad individuarla tra la folla. E mentre cantava la fissò intensamente.  
 _“_ _Blood on my shirt, rose in my hand  
You're looking at me like you don't know who I am  
Blood on my shirt, heart in my hand  
Still beating_ _.”_  
Quelle parole vibrarono dentro di lei come corde nascoste e qualcosa che era rimasto sopito per molto tempo sembrò risvegliarsi. Un calore fastidioso si irradiò per il suo corpo e le sembrò che la spina dorsale non reggesse quel tremito che la stava scuotendo dalle viscere. Non aveva bevuto abbastanza per dire a Finn e Poe di essere ubriaca, eppure si sentiva come se lo fosse. Più lo guardava – e lui la guardava – più sentiva quella sensazione di nausea impossessarsi del suo stomaco, lo sentiva stringersi e contorcersi in un modo fastidioso. _“Che fossero queste le famose farfalle?”_ , si chiese portandosi istintivamente una mano sulla pancia. Eppure Rey sapeva che quelle benedette farfalle dovevano risvegliare sentimenti piacevoli e non farle venire il reflusso gastroesofageo!   
Quando la canzone finì si rese conto di essere rimasta immobile a fissarlo e lui aveva ricambiato lo sguardo.   
\- Ho bisogno d'aria. - disse ai suoi amici prima di correre fuori dall'auditorium e spalancare quasi con un calcio la porta che l'avrebbe condotta al cortile interno dell'università. Quando fu fuori respirò a pieni polmoni l'aria fredda di dicembre e le sembrò di sentirli andare in fiamme. Continuava a ripetersi di restare lucida, che tutto questo doveva necessariamente avere un nome e che lei poteva affrontarlo. Una vocina nella sua testa, quella che non voleva mai ascoltare, rispose alla sua domanda. No, non le mancava l'aria, non aveva mal di stomaco, non era nauseata. Erano altresì le farfalle nello stomaco, ma erano legate ad un'altra sensazione umana che a quanto sembrava lei non aveva mai provato, non davvero almeno. Era _eccitata_.  
A quella constatazione il volto sembrò prenderle fuoco mentre conduceva una battaglia interna tra lei e la sua coscienza. Come accidenti poteva sentirsi eccitata da uno come lui? Del resto anche se non era la classica bellezza c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, nel suo portamento... _“No!”_ , urlò a se stessa portandosi entrambe le mani sulle guance. Si guardò intorno cercando una soluzione che non prevedesse assecondare i suoi folli desideri e scrisse un messaggio assurdo a Finn, in cui improvvisava una mestruazione lancinante ed inaspettata e che era dovuta tornare in camera a cambiarsi. Era una scusa più che plausibile, funzionava anche con gli uomini gay.  
Fece un respiro profondo e si accorse di tremare. Forse aveva solamente bisogno di fare una bella doccia, indossare il pigiama e domani non avrebbe più conservato alcun ricordo della sera precedente.   
Bevve d'un sorso il bicchiere di sangria che aveva ancora con sé e fece per rientrare, ma si imbatté in qualcosa – o meglio nuovamente _qualcuno_.  
\- Stai bene? - domandò una voce fin troppo familiare. Rey non voleva alzare lo sguardo, non era ancora in sé per poterlo affrontare. Era facile, del resto, quando si sapeva che qualcuno aveva una debolezza. Era facile sfruttarla. Specialmente se quella debolezza era lei.  
\- Sì, ho solo bisogno di tornare in camera... - rispose titubante, continuando a fissarsi i piedi e stringendosi tra le braccia. Ben le poggiò una giacca sulle spalle.   
\- Stai tremando. - constatò. _“Non per il freddo”,_ avrebbe voluto rispondere lei.  
\- G-Grazie. - mormorò cercando di rientrare.   
\- Ti accompagno. - quella era una pessima idea e quando Rey fece per scostarlo, e per farlo poggiò le mani sul suo petto, capì che aveva appena compiuto il passo di non ritorno.   
Alzò finalmente lo sguardo ed incrociò quello del moro. I suoi occhi erano scuri come la notte e Rey pensò che non avrebbe mai avuto paura di annegare in un mare di pece. D'altra parte il ragazzo era confuso e leggermente preoccupato per la salute di Rey.  
\- Sicura di stare bene? - le chiese ancora. No, non stava bene, non era più capace di lasciarlo lì a fissarla. Tutto quell'astio era solo stato un modo per nasconderlo a se stessa, per nascondere quando le piacesse Ben Solo.  
A quel punto Rey sorrise ed il ragazzo sembrò seriamente confuso.  
\- Dimmi una cosa, Ben... - fece per dire, senza smettere di sorridere. - Ti piaccio davvero? - chiese a bruciapelo. Ben sembrò imbarazzarsi nuovamente ed iniziò a farfugliare una serie di cose, prive di senso. Rey era invero attratta dalle sue labbra e sebbene le vedesse muoversi, non stava minimamente prestando attenzione. E prima che se ne pentisse si issò sulle punte e lo baciò. Un bacio a fior di labbra, sebbene i pensieri della ragazza fossero tutto fuorché casti e puri. Eppure non voleva esporsi più di tanto, non era del tutto sciocca.  
Ben sembrò spiazzato dal bacio e solo quando lei gli si fu allontanata e vide che stava ancora sorridendo, si lasciò andare.  
Riavvicinò le loro labbra con una certa urgenza e se il bacio di prima era stato casto, il secondo non lo fu affatto. La lingua del moro si intrecciò a quella di lei, torturandola. Le sue mani avvolsero il fisico esile e tonico della ragazza, stringendolo a sé, esplorandolo fin dove poteva. E Rey realizzò il sogno di tutte le ragazze dell'università ed affondò le dita tra i capelli di Ben.  
Senza rendersene conto finirono nella sua stanza, dove del resto sarebbe voluta tornare sin dall'inizio della serata.   
Non appena la porta si richiuse alle loro spalle, Rey si apprestò a togliersi la maglietta, sentiva di nuovo caldo come qualche minuto prima. Adesso però sapeva perfettamente il perché.  
Ben la imitò e lanciò la maglietta nera chissà dove per poi rimpossessarsi delle sue labbra sospingendola sino al suo letto.  
Ogni bacio era una nuova vampata di calore che le saliva dal basso ventre e si propagava per tutto il corpo. Non aveva mai sentito l'urgenza di fare l'amore, non in quel modo almeno. Si era eccitata altre volte nella sua vita, ma era sempre stata molto presente a se stessa in quei momenti. Adesso invece le sembrava quasi di non esserci, che stesse solamente reagendo ad una serie di impulsi – e forse era un po' così.  
Le sue dita vagavano per il petto del ragazzo con curiosità, sfiorando la pelle con le unghie corte. A quel contatto Ben le morse leggermente le labbra, mentre con una mano si impossessava avidamente del sue seno. Un sospiro mozzo sfuggì alle labbra di Rey. Con una fretta che non pensava di avere gli sganciò il bottone del jeans e gli carezzò il membro, dapprima sul tessuto dei boxer per poi lasciar scivolare la mano oltre l'elastico. A quel contatto anche Ben si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio quasi e mormorò il suo nome contro la pelle.   
Mentre Rey lo toccava, anche lui non volle essere da me e sollevando l'elastico delle sue mutande sfiorò con le dita il clitoride. Non riuscì a nascondere un'espressione di stupore quando constatò quanto fosse _bagnata_.   
\- Pensavo di non piacerti. - asserì, facendo un sorriso sghembo e baciandole il collo. Rey strinse leggermente la presa sul suo membro.   
\- Anche io pensavo che non mi piacevi. A quanto pare mi sbagliavo. - rispose strappandogli un altro ringhio dalle labbra.   
Quella tortura stava durando troppo per entrambi e come se avessero provato lo stesso impulso si liberarono – goffamente – degli indumenti restanti. Era troppa la foga per poter procedere con calma ed impiegarono circa tre minuti per togliersi i pantaloni rischiando più volte di inciampare l'uno sull'altra. Era quasi comico a vedersi, sembravano due ragazzi alle prime armi. Ed invece erano alle prime armi solo con quel desiderio di cui avevano probabilmente sentito parlare, ma che non avevano mai provato.  
Quando finalmente furono nudi, la cosa che sorprese maggiormente Rey era che non provava alcun imbarazzo nel mostrarsi nuda di fronte a Ben. Generalmente quando si era ritrovata nuda per la prima volta davanti ad altri ragazzi aveva provato una sorta di vergogna, di imbarazzo appunto. Adesso invece non provava nulla del genere, forse nessuno l'aveva mai guardata come stava facendo Ben.   
\- Cosa c'è? - chiese lei, sorridendo e sostenendo lo sguardo del ragazzo. Ben deglutì vistosamente, la sua erezione che parlava per lui.  
\- Sei bellissima. - disse con voce strozzata, carezzandole il volto: una guancia entrava completamente sul suo palmo.  
Per la prima volta Rey non pensò che un ragazzo stesse mentendo, quelle parole le sembrarono la cosa più vera che le avessero mai detto.  
Si sollevò appena e lo baciò ancora, oramai le labbra iniziavano a dolerle, ma era un dolore piacevole. Il ragazzo prese il preservativo che aveva riposto sul comodino di lei mentre si spogliava e lo aprì. Rey lo aiutò ad indossarlo e prima che potesse rendersene conto lui era dentro di lei. Era sicura che sarebbero bastati due movimenti precisi del bacino e l'orgasmo si sarebbe manifestato contro la sua volontà. Pertanto strinse leggermente i fianchi, irrigidendosi. Ben lo notò.  
\- Ti ho fatto male per caso? - chiese preoccupato. Rey scosse il capo.  
\- No, affatto... È che... - fece per dire lei, rendendosi conto che aveva sempre avuto il problema opposto: ovvero trovare un modo per avere un orgasmo. Ben le sfiorò il naso con il suo e le baciò l'angolo della bocca.  
\- Puoi dirmi tutto, Rey... - mormorò contro le sue labbra. Rey sospirò e lo fissò negli occhi.  
\- Non voglio venire subito. - asserì distogliendo rapida lo sguardo. Ben la osservò sorpreso e poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Tutto qui? Allora mi sa che siamo in due. - disse ancora ridendo, immobile dentro di lei, facendo vibrare la sua risata sin dentro la cavità vaginale della ragazza.  
\- Mi stai facendo il solletico! - esclamò Rey colpendolo piano sulla spalla.  
Ben smise di ridere e tornò serio, chinandosi nuovamente a baciarla.   
\- La prossima volta allora vedremo cosa si può fare, ok? - concluse. _“La prossima volta”_. Quelle parole risuonarono in lei mentre iniziava a muoversi. Rey rilassò la muscolatura e con quella promessa, quella della prossima volta, si lasciò andare in uno degli orgasmi più belli che avesse mai provato in vita sua. Il suo corpo fu scosso da dei tremiti violenti, che avevano il loro epicentro esattamente tra le sue gambe. Percepiva le pareti della sua vagina contrarsi in modo irregolare e stringersi intorno al pene di Ben. Durò abbastanza da essere annoverato tra gli orgasmi migliori della sua vita – decretò. Quando gli spasmi si placarono, il ragazzo iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei con una velocità diversa, le sue mani vagavano per il corpo di lei e se per un istante Rey aveva sentito stringersi la coscia, poi il gluteo senza accorgersene le stava stringendo nuovamente il seno. C'era una certa urgenza nei movimenti di Ben, un po' come quelli che lei aveva tenuto malcelati fino a qualche minuto prima. Ed infatti non passò molto prima che anche lui avesse il suo orgasmo. Probabilmente per durata sarebbe stata la peggior scopata della loro vita... Per quanto riguardava la qualità, era tutto un altro discorso.  
Rey si poggiò sul petto di Ben e si raggomitolò al suo fianco, socchiudendo gli occhi. La pelle di Ben aveva un buon odore. Il ragazzo le baciò una tempia, giocherellando con i suoi capelli.  
\- Non mi risponderai più male? - chiese Ben, abbracciandola. Rey ridacchiò appena contro la sua pelle.  
\- Forse. - rispose stringendosi a sua volta a lui.   
Del resto, neanche Rey poteva sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto domani. Sicuramente Finn e Poe avrebbero preteso i dettagli e non l'avrebbero lasciata andare finché non li avesse accontentati. E poi c'era lui... Ben Solo, il popolarissimo Ben Solo, che aveva sempre avuto occhi solo per lei. Forse avrebbe potuto fare un'eccezione per lui e smetterla di comportarsi da stronza. _Forse._  


**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice:  
> Il mio ritorno con furore su uno dei fandom più gettonati del momento.  
> Ah sì, questa one-shot partecipa senza ritegno alcuno al #p0rnfest.  
> E ricordate, come sempre, “The internet is for porn!”.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, sì è palesemente OOC, ma a noi non importa.  
> pace&amore.


End file.
